La misión de Mustang
by Dohriak
Summary: Riza tiene una misión, Roy deside acompañarla... pero cual es la verdadera misión de Roy? Un coronel posesivo, celoso y totalmente enamorado, quien diría que este sería Mustang... RIZAXROY
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!!!

ES MI PRIMER FIC DE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, ASI QUE DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES, LAS PATINADAS Y TODO LO LES PARESCA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO MAL, PERO LES PIDO QUE TODO ME LO HAGAN SABER… PARA NO VOLVER A EQUIVOCARME…. SE RECIBE LA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ;)…. OJO CONSTRUCTIVA NO DESTRUCTIVA XD

BUENO EL PERSONAJE DE MUSTANG ES EL FAVORITO DE UNA AMIGA MIA, LA QUE ME HIZO VER FULL METAL ALCHEMIST, POR CIERTO SE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO, PERO BUENO ME PARECIO QUE TENIA RAZON ESTE PERSONAJE ES SUPER INTERESANTE Y RIZA DEFINITIVAMENTE ME CAE MUY MUY BIEN PORQUE ES UNA DE LAS QUE HACE ENTRAR EN RAZON A ESTE SEÑOR.

EN FIN OJALA LES GUSTE.

XD

**CAPITULO I**

EL sonido de la puerta hace que Mustang se distraiga de su trabajo, aunque ya se había distraído pensando en algo mas… mejor dicho en alguien, alguien que no había aparecido en todo el día, que estaría haciendo? Que es mas importante que asistirlo? De momento solo atina a darle la bienvenida a lo que seguramente será un nuevo problema…

-Adelante – no pensaba levantar la mirada, solo escucharía el nuevo problema y pensaría como resolverlo sin inmutarse, pero el sonido de esos tacones seguidos de esa voz no parecía guardar relación alguna, así que levanto la vista rápidamente.

-Coronel, esta es una decisión de ultimo minuto- Riza dejo sobre el escritorio un reporte.

Mustang ni siquiera había notado la presencia del objeto extraño sobre sus apuntes, había quedado petrificado ante lo que veía, una bella rubia vestida con una corta minifalda una blusa ceñida cubierta con un abrigo abierto y unos tacones increíblemente altos, Riza Hawkeye, era realmente ella?, era su voz pero…. Si definitivamente era ella, siempre había sido una mujer hermosa pero esa ropa la hacía verse maravillosa, sin querer Mustang había quedado en un largo silencio y con cara de idiota(O.O), cuando lo noto pensó en que podría decir para reivindicarse – Teniente que hace vestida de esa forma – en ese momento su admirable inteligencia brillaba por su ausencia.

-Coronel si leyera el reporte que deje sobre su escritorio sabría que voy a una misión de encubierto – sabía que la peor debilidad de Mustang eran las mujeres, pero podía siquiera haber tenido un poco menos de descaro al verla teniendo en cuenta que hacia tanto tiempo que trabajaban juntos, sin contar el tono con el que le hizo la pregunta que mas sonaba a reprimenda.

Mustang haciendo un esfuerzo presto atención a los papeles que Riza había dejado sobre su escritorio – no menciona el tiempo que durará su misión.

-La misión debe ser completada sin importar el tiempo que tome – a Riza también le molestaba el tiempo que estaría lejos de su malgeniado jefe, pero el deber estaba primero y esperaba terminar rápido con la misión.

No era posible, no podía creerlo, esa misión definitivamente podría durar una eternidad, eternidad que el tendría que soportar sin ella, cuánto podría tomarle recuperar esos registros robados?, que tan confiable es el dato?, si el dato era falso tendría que empezar desde cero, un momento había algo mas que no entendía de ese reporte, porque usan el plural al referirse del personal encubierto?, vuelve a sonar la puerta – adelante – contesta con tedio, y ahora que?

Entra a la oficina un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, muy atractivo y vestido con un traje y un abrigo – Coronel Mustang – dice haciendo el clásico saludo militar.

Porque hace ese saludo si es un civil? Un momento, es Gustav Fock, mejor dicho el teniente Gustav Fock – teniente cuanto tiempo sin verlo – noooooooooooo….. claro ahora todo tenia sentido.

-El teniente Fock y yo completaremos la misión en Leipzig en aproximadamente 30 días y luego volveremos a nuestras funciones habituales - dijo a modo de apaciguar la ''despedida'' o como se pueda a llamar a eso que estaban teniendo.

El tipo ese se iría solo con Riza por un mes ,no, ahora si que no podía ser cierto, el mundo se confabulaba en su contra, cual se todos sus pecados estaba pagando con esto, no esto era tan insoportable como para pagar en una sola cuenta todos sus pecados realizados y los que estaría por realizar (matar a Fock podían anotar a la lista de los futuros), que? Lo que estaba viendo era una sonrisa por parte de Fock?, de acuerdo es necesario hacer algo – yo iré a la misión – tenía que detener eso a como diera lugar.

-Que? – Riza había escuchado bien? – Coronel … - no pudo terminar la frase, su jefe se lo impidió.

-Teniente Fock agradezco su colaboración pero ya que esta misión fue encargada a mi área la realizare personalmente – Mustang dijo esto tajantemente (intenta acercarte nuevamente y lo lamentarás) eso quizá habría sonado muy hostil asi que decidió ser diplomático.

El rostro de Fock mostraba total confusión – pero coronel hemos sido asignados directamente por el área de…

-Solo me tomará un par de llamadas arreglarlo teniente, aprecio su interés pero le agradeceré que no vuelva a ocuparse de los casos de mi área – ahora siseaba como una serpiente a punto de escupir el veneno.

-Si coronel – dijo Fock con decepción – con permiso – finalmente se retiró de la oficina.

Ahora quedaban solo Mustang y ella, realmente la bestia tras el escritorio era su jefe? Anque ahora podía ver que se empezaban a relajar sus facciones mientras tomaba el teléfono y empezaba a hacer los arreglos pendientes, pero hacía unos minutos había visto como amenazaba a un teniente, eran tan importantes los documentos a recuperar? No, ella lo intuía desde hace tiempo, pero era muy audaz de su parte pensar que a Roy Mustang podría gustarle ella, aunque eran claras señales la forma en la miró cuando entró en la oficina y la mirada de perro rabioso que no pudo ocultar cuando se enteró que ella y Fock se irían de viaje solos por un mes, realmente estaba celoso?, si estaba en lo correcto que agradable descubrimiento…

-Listo, esta todo preparado iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa, vuelvo a recogerte en una hora, el vuelo parte en 3 horas, aun tenemos tiempo – dijo Mustang caminado hacia la puerta.

-Coronel cual será la nueva coartada?

-La misma que tendrías con Fock, ya que no lo conocen físicamente nada ha cambiado – dijo rápidamente saliendo de la oficina.

Que?! … pero si la coartada que tendría con Fock era… era… era la de un matrimonio, esto resultaría tremendamente complicado, una cosa era tener una coartada de ese tipo con un oficial de tu mismo rango y super amigable y otra TOTALMENTE diferente era tener esa coartada con Mustang, de acuerdo a ella siempre le había gustado su jefe pero eso solo hacía aun mas complicada la situación. De cualquier forma ya nada podía hacerse, nunca habría imaginado convertirse en la esposa de Roy Mustang y menos de esta manera.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

CREO QUE LA UNICA ACLARACION HASTA EL MOMENTO ES QUE LIEPZIG ES UNA CIUDAD ALEMANA, SE QUE MUCHOS LO SABRAN PERO NO ESTA DE MAS RECORDARLO … CREO QUE NO ME OLVIDO DE NADA …


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!

EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HE CORREGIDO ALGO, PENSAMIENTOS AHORA ESTAN EN LETRA CURSIVA Y ENTRE COMILLAS _''así''_

GRACIAS POR LAS CORRECCIONES Y POR FAVOR SIGAN CORRIGIENDO MIS ERRORES XDD

**CAPÍTULO II**

Ya estaban a bordo del avión, realmente se le veía diferente con aquel traje, hasta se podría jurar que su tono de voz cambio, aunque resultara imperceptible para cualquier persona ella lo conocía al milímetro y juraría que su voz ahora sonaba mas relajada, como si el peso que llevaba Mustang en los hombros se hubiera esfumado junto con su uniforme militar.

-Tendremos que usar algunas cosas y memorizar ciertos datos – dijo Mustang al tiempo que abría una caja – estos son nuestros aros de matrimonio y nuestras identificaciones.

- Richelle Beich, soy de Berlín – dijo Riza memorizándolo _''al menos conservo mi primera inicial''_

-Así es, yo soy Rusell Beich, nos casamos hace 2 años, somos coleccionistas de libros antiguos y nuestro contacto se hace llamar Gunter – dijo Mustang leyendo el informe.

-Tenemos casa en Leipzig?

-No, llegaremos a un hotel, el teniente Fock tenía listas las reservaciones – _''el muy desgraciado tenía todo planeado jajajaja pero no se le hizo''_

-No sería más fácil decir que somos hermanos ya que llevamos el mismo apellido – pregunto tentativamente Riza, esta situación era demasiado peligrosa para ella, estaría sola con Mustang en un hotel.

''_¬¬ tan desagradable es ser mi esposa aunque sea de forma ficticia'' _- Es normal que si eres mi esposa lleves mi apellido, tu apellido de soltera es Frey… sería difícil que creyeran que somos hermanos, no tenemos el más mínimo parecido físico, de cualquier forma la coartada ya esta armada no podemos cambiar nada – _''si claro, seguramente era mejor ser la esposa de Fock ¬¬''_.

Finalmente llegaron a Leipzig, el hotel era precioso, de 5 estrellas, no sería ningún problema la estadía en aquel lugar, Riza apreciaba la vista de los jardines mientras Mustang pedía las llaves.

-Richelle, vamos .

-Si – Riza se había distraída y no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar otro nombre.

Definitivamente ambos iban a tener que mejorar su actuación o no durarían ni dos horas de encubiertos. El recibidor de la habitación era muy amplio, constaba de una sala, pequeño comedor y una cocina con barra, el balcón era lindo también y había una puerta al fondo.

Luego de despedir al empleado del hotel Mustang reviso cuidadosamente la habitación – Bien, es segura, no hay micrófonos ni ninguna clase se trampa – se quito el abrigo y el saco y se recostó sobre un sillón, finalmente podía relajarse.

Riza fue a ver que había tras esa puerta que le causaba tanta curiosidad – Que!- _''Nervios, pánico, shock…. Horror!''_

-Que sucede?

-Solo tiene una habitación? – Riza esperaba encontrar una respuesta sensata y que _''por amor a Dios''_ no coincidiera con lo que veían sus ojos.

-Si, se supone que estamos casados – Mustang no entendía el problema.

''_Maldita sea, porque el mundo se confabula en contra mía, como demonios voy a hacer para dormir no solo en la misma habitación que el y encima… en la misma cama!''_ Riza no se esperaba esto, aunque era obvio, debían guardar las apariencias – voy a cambiarme de ropa – dijo al entrar en la habitación.

-A las 7 tenemos una cena con el contacto, hasta esa hora descansa… yo haré lo mismo – se recostó y cerró los ojos, ahora se sentía cansado y … decepcionado… si, esa era la palabra, es cierto la situación era difícil pero en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que Riza también… ''también qué? Roy Mustang? Que pensabas? Que le gustarías a Riza? Después de que te la pasas de mal humor y viendo a mujeres todo el tiempo, se sincero si tuvieras una hermana al último hombre que quisieras para ella sería a alguien como tú…'' aunque ellos siempre habían sido amigos incluso se llamaban por sus nombres de pila cuando nadie los escuchaba, después de todo el padre de Riza había sido su maestro, se conocían hacía mucho tiempo… pero al final de cuentas eso no quiere decir nada era mejor no hacerse ilusiones que no tienen fundamentos _''más tarde le diré a Riza que no va a dormir conmigo, sería invadir su privacidad y poco caballeroso de mi parte, me quedare en la sala, al final de cuentas este sillón es bastante cómodo…''_

Para Riza era demasiado complicado estar tan cerca de Mustang sin poder acercarse a él, bueno ya no se agobiaría con eso, ya lo pensaría en la noche, mientras tanto quería descansar y pensar que ponerse para la cena, hacía tanto tiempo que solo utilizaba el uniforme militar que ya casi se había olvidado como vestirse, aunque al parecer eso no era del todo cierto ya que había dejado sin aliento a Mustang hace apenas unas horas, así que aparentemente no tendría tanto de que preocuparse.

BUENO YA EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS ENTRE RIZA Y ROY, VEREMOS COMO LES IRA EN LA CENA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO XDD

ESTE CAPITULO ME SALIO CORTITO PERO EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO…

CREO QUE NO HAY NINGUNA ACLARACIÓN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO.

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, faltaban solo 2 horas para la cena, pero aun no lograba decidir que ponerse, en cualquier situación sería más fácil, el primer vestido que encontrase sería la solución pero ahora buscaba algo mas… hace unas horas había logrado cierta reacción en el coronel gracias a su imagen, pues la meta era repetir la reacción (xD), y finalmente lo encontró, un elegante vestido negro, sobrio, sin adornos, con unas delgadas cuerdas que lo sujetaban a sus hombros, no era muy corto llegaba justo a la altura de la rodilla, acentuaba su esbelta figura, usaría una gargantilla y unos pendientes, solo se maquillaría y estaría lista. Era curioso Mustang había salido hacia una media hora _''a donde podría a ver ido sin informármelo, bueno no es que yo sea su mamá pero ya que los dos estamos en la misión podría avisarme si hay algún avance… eso ni tú te lo crees, será que en tan pocas horas en Liepzig ya tiene una conquista aquí, bueno conociendo al coronel es posible… ojala no se tarde el desgraciado ¬¬''_

Llegó la hora de ir para la cena, Riza tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación y para sorpresa suya parado en la sala la esperaba Mustang traía puesto un traje gris oscuro con un abrigo negro y una chalina blanca, había peinado su cabello hacia atrás con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y sujetaba una pequeña caja negra, se veía increíblemente bien (xD).

Ambos habían quedado anonadados (la cara de idiota de Mustang se volvió a hacer presente, pero en esta ocasión Riza tenía la misma expresión, no siempre las mujeres podemos salir triunfantes u.u)

Roy se acercó a ella – estas lista? – siempre decía cosas ''inteligentes'' en esta clase de momentos (si solo tuviera con Riza la mitad de la habilidad que tiene con la alquimia…)

-Si – salió de su atontamiento – en donde será la cena?

-En casa de Gunter, nuestro contacto – Mustang por primera vez se encuentra nervioso frente a una mujer – Riza, me gustaría que llevases esto – le extiende la cajita negra.

Riza toma la caja, _''porque querría que lleve lo que hubiera dentro de la caja, sería un arma''_ toma la caja y la abre, era hermoso, un brazalete de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras color negro, era como si él hubiese adivinado lo que Riza traería puesto – es un comunicador? Cuál es su función? – preguntó mientras se lo colocaba en la muñeca.

-Su función? Resaltar tu belleza, vámonos ya es tarde – Mustang abrió la puerta para que Riza saliera de la habitación, dejando claro que no daría mas explicaciones acerca del brazalete.

Riza había quedado estupefacta, el coronel Roy Mustang le había regalado un brazalete?, eso realmente había sucedido?, pues así era, y además era un hermoso brazalete _''así que por esto es que salió… y yo pensando que tenía una conquista, bueno tiene antecedentes en los que base mis conjeturas…''_

La casa del contacto era grande y muy bonita, había mucha gente conversando y con copas en las manos.

-Me dijiste que era una cena – Riza reprendía al coronel ya que la ''cena'' mas parecía una fiesta.

-Lo es, a Gunter le gustan las reuniones sociales sin motivo alguno, de hecho a esta clase de gente les gustan estas cosas, reunirse para no aburrirse ya que no tienen ocupación alguna, además aquí es donde se hacen los ''contactos''.

Cruzaron la puerta y apareció un hombre de unos 40 años – Buenas noches – dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, es usted Gunter? – preguntó Mustang, aquí empezaba formalmente su actuación.

-Así es, con quien tengo el gusto?

-Rusell Beich y ella es mi esposa Richelle – Riza simplemente sonrió a modo de saludo.

-Que gusto, los estaba esperando – su sonrisa se había marcado aun más – adelante por favor, bienvenidos a mi casa.

Ingresaron en la enorme casa y luego de ser presentados a muchas personas se dirigieron a una terraza, Riza finalmente tomó asiento _''realmente es molesto andar en estos tacos''_.

-Así que están de vacaciones por Liepzig.

-Así es, la vida en Berlín se tornaba aburrida entonces decidimos cambiar de aires por un tiempo – respondió Mustang, trataba de cambiar su tono de voz tenía que sonar más informal, no tan dura como cuando daba órdenes en el cuartel.

-Cuanto tiempo se quedarán? – Gunter estaba muy contento con sus nuevos amigos, sobre todo con la esposa de su nuevo amigo.

-No tenemos un tiempo determinado, pero la ciudad es agradable, supongo que nos quedaremos una larga temporada – dijo sonriendo Mustang, tenía que ganarse a aquel hombre, el era quien le daría toda la información que necesitaba, solo que había algo que no le gustaba de el.

-Excelente! - exclamo Gunter feliz.

Se les acercó un hombre muy parecido a Gunter – Buenas noches.

-El es mi hermano menor Klaus… - Gunter realizó las presentaciones correspondientes y continuaron conversando hasta que llegaron al tema de interés – si me permiten la pregunta, por qué tanto interés en ese libro?

-Bueno… no tengo ningún libro de esa época y me molesta que mi colección este incompleta – _''eres un imbécil, por preocuparte desesperadamente en ir a la misión con Riza no averiguaste nada acerca del libro, solo sabes lo mínimo indispensable que decía en el informe que preparó Riza (como siempre no eres tu el que trabaja)''_

-El año del que data el libro es muy interesante, existen muy pocas crónicas de esa época y hubieron muchos acontecimientos importantes en ese entonces, eso hace que el libro cree mucho interés en leerlo y conservarlo… además que Rusell muere por tenerlo – dijo finalmente Riza mirando al coronel (nuevamente las mujeres salvamos la situación ;) )

Gunter había quedado admirado con las palabras de Riza – que interesante… además de hermosa es una mujer muy inteligente – dijo ofreciéndole otra copa a Riza – que exquisita combinación!

Ahora Mustang sabía que era lo que no le gustaba de Gunter, sin querer empezó a fruncir el ceño y en un absoluto silencio mientras Gunter se desvivía adulando a Riza y ofreciéndole otra y otra copa.

-Ya calma hermano, asustarás a Richelle además acuérdate que estas en presencia de su esposo, no seas descarado jajajaja… - Klaus trataba de apaciguar el ambiente, ya había notado el fastidio de Mustang, además conocía muy bien de que pie cojeaba su hermano, era una cojera similar a la de Mustang.

Por otro lado Riza seguía recibiendo las copas por cortesía, sería una malcriadez rechazarlas pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber y ya empezaba a sentirse adormecida, era mejor no ponerse de pie de momento.

-Ambos son muy jóvenes, sobre todo usted Richelle, no preguntaré su edad ya que sería una descortesía de mi parte pero que los impulso a casarse tan pronto? – preguntó Gunter audazmente, estaba algo ebrio y tal vez esperaba obtener como respuesta que fue para sellar algún negocio o algo similar.

- Supongo que mi insistencia, siempre supe que ella era con quien quería estar el resto de mi vida, ya tenía 28 años no tenía porque esperar más – finalmente y luego de un largo silencia hablo Mustang – ella siempre me ha apoyado en todas mis locuras, no me imagino a mi mismo sin ella.

Había hablado y para decir algo tan lindo como eso _''ojalá no fuera solo una actuación, aunque en parte es cierto siempre he estado a su lado, en todas sus locuras'' _era momento de decir algo – bueno tenía 23 años cuando me casé hace 2 años y creo q ya podía tomar la decisión, además nos conocemos desde siempre, es un hombre integro, inteligente y muy humano aunque el mismo no lo crea… incluso mi padre lo quería como a un hijo – respondió Riza a modo de callar la impertinencia que hace rato estaba cometiendo Gunter, era extrañísima la ambigüedad con la que hablaban Riza y Roy, entra la actuación y la realidad.

-Es evidente que están muy enamorados verdad Gunter – dijo Klaus con burla hacia su hermano.

Gunter no había conseguido la respuesta que esperaba – Bien, veré que puedo hacer con relación al libro, yo no lo tengo, pero se quien puede tenerlo, nos podemos reunir pasado mañana para almorzar y volver a tocar el tema, que les parece Rusell, Richelle? – pregunto mirando ambos pero como siempre a Riza con mayor detenimiento.

-Perfecto – respondió Mustang, estaban avanzando con el tema del libro así que debía esconder su expresión de desquiciado cada vez que Gunter miraba a Riza, porque él como hombre y experto en esas andanzas conocía perfectamente esa clase de mirada y detestaba que estuviera dirigida a Riza _''viejo enfermo y descarado, Riza podría ser su hija, no se contiene ni porque su esposo está al lado, desgraciado ¬¬''_ .

-Bien, hagamos otro brindis por eso entonces – dijo sonriendo Klaus, para el todo era una fiesta y cualquier motivo era bueno para brindar.

Mustang prendió un cigarro para relajarse y ''listo'', el humo de este había logrado marear por completo a Riza, el coronel lo notó – bueno creo que ya es tarde, debemos marcharnos.

-Bueno nos veremos pasado mañana entonces, hasta luego ha sido un gusto conocerlos personalmente – los despedía Gunter, al coronel le dio la mano y a Riza inesperadamente la despidió con un beso en la mejilla, incluso Klaus hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego de desaprobación.

Mustang acariciaba su guante dentro del bolsillo _''siempre es bueno tenerte a la mano, no se sabe cuando serás de utilidad…''_ Mustang estaba a punto de perder el control, pero Riza lo tomo del brazo, un poco apoyándose en él por miedo a caer por causa del alcohol, pero también para recordarle que debían tener cuidado, cualquier paso en falso y estaría en peligro incluso de muerte – vamos cariño – dijo Riza y finalmente logró amansar a la fiera, _''dijo cariño, he escuchado bien… bueno estamos fingiendo que estamos casados pero, me llamo cariño'' (O.O)_ pensaba Mustang mientras salían de la enorme casa.

Todo el trayecto de regreso al hotel lo habían pasado en total silencio, Mustang tratando de analizar las palabras de Riza y ella cayendo mas y mas en las garras del alcohol, definitivamente era un problema el no haber consumido alcohol nunca en su vida.

Al ingresar a la habitación Riza estaba totalmente ebria, dió algunos pasos pero sus enormes tacones le jugaron una mala pasada, tropezó estaba segura que chocaría contra el suelo en breve, pero algo la detuvo, mejor dicho alguien, Mustang la había tomado de los brazos y la había atraído hacia si para evitar su caída, Riza empezó a sentir que la abandonaban las fuerzas así que se sujeto del cuello del coronel y este a su vez la sujetaba de la cintura para sostenerla, ambos habían quedado en una posición muy comprometedora, sus corazones latían muy rápido, Riza a pesar de estar ebria aun se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía estaba abrazando al coronel y el la estaba abrazando a ella, por otro lado el coronel también estaba muy nervioso al fin tenía a Riza en sus brazos (aunque no en las circunstancias que el muy enfermo habría imaginado, pero la tenía), estaba absolutamente feliz después de haber pasado el trago amargo de soportar a Gunter y sus impertinencias llego al fin el tan ansiado premio a su resistencia.

-No debes beber tanto – dijo finalmente Mustang, apoyando la cabeza de Riza en su pecho y acariciándola, no pudo resistirse más, no lo dijo a modo de reprimenda sino con voz suave como tranquilizándola.

Riza estaba totalmente sonrojada, no conocía esa faceta protectora del coronel, pero era sumamente agradable.

-Puedes caminar? – preguntó tentativamente el coronel, sin soltarla, no quería soltarla aunque lamentablemente ya se acercaba el momento.

Riza tampoco quería moverse pero no se podía quedar abrazada al coronel por siempre, lamentablemente no podía, intento moverse pero era imposible se tambaleaba demasiado cuando dejaba de apoyarse en Mustang – No – respondió Riza abatida, siempre era Mustang quien se apoyaba en ella pero para algo tan simple como caminar esta vez tenía que ser ella quien reciba ayuda del coronel.

-Bien – dijo Mustang a lo que Riza no entendió la respuesta en un principio, pero luego el coronel en un rápido movimiento cargo a Riza en sus brazos, se dirigió a la habitación y la recostó sobre la cama, si antes Riza estaba sonrojada ahora era la viva imagen de un tomate y por supuesto estaba en las nubes, aunque parte de esto se lo podía agradecer al alcohol.

Finalmente Mustang se dirigió a la puerta pero Riza lo detuvo con una palabra – Gracias.

Roy se quedo parado y quieto, no era usual escuchar esa palabra viniendo de ella, volteo asintiendo – Descansa – aun estaba extrañado, los últimos acontecimientos eran difíciles de asimilar rápidamente.

-El brazalete es hermoso – dijo finalmente Riza.

Roy quiso responder a eso pero Riza había quedado profundamente dormida, sonrió como pocas veces, apago la luz y salió de la habitación, esta noche no necesitaría de whisky para poder dormir, estaba muy relajado, la cena había sido provechosa en todos los sentidos. Por fin y después de mucho tiempo esta noche dormiría tranquilo.

CONTINUARÁ…

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, CREO QUE NO HAY ACLARACIONES.

XD


	4. Chapter 4

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA…

AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, AUNQUE LISA MUSTANG ME DIRA QUE LE FALTA UNA PARTE, LO ESTARE PUBLICANDO EN UN NUEVO CAPITULO EN ESTOS DIAS, PROMETO NO DEMORARME TANTO ESTA VEZ…

AGRADESCO MUCHO LOS REVIEWS XDDD

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Capítulo IV**

Riza desperto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, definitivamente no era buena idea beber tanto, no entendía como Mustang podía hacerlo y todos los días, ese tipo era de hierro… volteó a ver el reloj – 10 de la mañana! Maldición! – había dormido tanto?, no podía ser posible, bueno de cualquier forma ya era hora de levantarse y empezar a trabajar, aunque había algo que ahora recordaba, la noche anterior y Mustang. Ella había bebido demasiado, se había embriagado, Mustang la había abrazado y la había llevado en brazos hasta su cama y además antes él le había regalado un brazalete hermoso que por cierto aun tenía puesto, de hecho aun llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior, ''wow'' era demasiada información para procesar, de momento se daría un baño.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con unos pantalones y una blusa ceñida (no todos los días se tenía que vestir como femme fatale xD), mientras se peinaba pensaba, y ahora que actitud debía tener con su coronel, es mas que le diría el coronel, segura la reprendería por haberse embriagado, pero había sido demasiado lindo con ella _''bueno a lo mejor me ve como su hermana menor por ser hija de su mentor pero y entonces porque me regalo ese brazalete?''_ esa era solo una de las miles de teorías que se había imaginado mientras se vestía y todas la llevaban a la agradable conclusión de que Mustang tendría algún otro interés en ella, pero grande era la decepción al pensar que sería otra de las conquistas del coronel, lo mejor de momento era hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido a final de cuentas la falta de memoria era lo mas común después de una borrachera (y que conveniente que era eso en este momento). Salió de la habitación y vió a Mustang sentado en la mesa con muchos papeles a su alrededor – Bueno días coronel – tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de hablar sentía que no le salían las palabras (si Riza estas muy muy nerviosa).

-Bueno días Riza – dijo Roy luego de verla, lucía bien sin el uniforme pero eso él ya lo sabía se le veía repuesta y alerta como todos los días solo que a una hora mucho mas tarde, generalmente era él el de las tardanzas, pero era justificado después de la borrachera en la que había caído – al parecer ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, no tengo costumbre de beber – dijo Riza era momento de cambiar de tema (alerta, alerta de peligro!) – ayer nos fue bien, mañana volveremos a ver al contacto.

- Así es y es por eso que estoy estudiando acerca del tema –dijo señalando los libros (Roy Mustang estudiando algo que no sea alquimia era como para tomarle una foto para el recuerdo ya que esa imagen no se volvería a repetir) – sería bueno que comieras algo – dijo señalando una bandejita con jugo, frutas, tostadas y demás ingredientes de los que constaba un desayuno.

El coronel le había pedido el desayuno, Riza no hizo mas que agradecerle y sentarse frente a él en la mesa a comer mientras esta continuaba con su trabajo, estaba asombrada con la actitud del coronel, pero no le daría importancia… por el momento.

Por otro lado Mustang necesitaba estudiar, la noche anterior había quedado en total ridículo por no saber del bendito libro, no le volvería a pasar, era ofensivo, aunque tuviera que leer toda esa información e investigar lo fuera necesario no quería sentirse ignorante nuevamente. Pero también estaba lo de Riza '_'anoche se veía tan hermosa, que ni siquiera el maldito de Gunter se había contenido, el muy malnacido ya estaría carbonizado si no fuera porque Riza me llamó 'cariño', seguro solo había sido para disimular pero que bien había sonado esa palabra en ella y que bien se había sentido escucharla dirigida hacia mí, ayer se había puesto muy mal, debo evitar a toda costa que vuelva a beber, aunque gracias a que bebió la pude abrazar y cargar… en fin de cualquier forma debo evitar que vuelva a beber, ya parezco su papá o su hermano mayor, aunque solo eso debería ser y no otra cosa, debo quitar estos pensamiento de mi mente, esto no está bien…''_ Roy seguía atormentándose entre sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, porque lo sucedido le había removido todo, no podía negar que había sentido la inmensa necesidad de protegerla y algo más, pero era correcto eso? Ella era su teniente y la hija de su mentor, que hubiera pensado él de esto, el mismo no creía que lo mejor para Riza fuera Roy Mustang, aunque ese fuera el mismo.

Durante todo el día se la pasaron investigando acerca del libro y acerca de Gunter y Riza había averiguado que era cierto que el contacto no tenía el libro.

-Aparentemente el dueño actual del libro es un tal Aldo Trümper – dijo Riza luego de comprobar muchos documentos.

-Estás segura? – preguntó Mustang apartando la vista de sus papeles, le era necesario dejar de ver sus apuntes un rato sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar (demasiado trabajo al que él normalmente no está acostumbrado ¬¬)

-Si, y es un gran amigo de Gunter, visitan los mismos círculos sociales e incluso tuvieron negocios juntos en algún momento.

- Bien, entonces no nos mintió, no tiene el libro pero sabe quien lo tiene, ahora debe estar comentándole acerca de nosotros, supongo que tratará de convencerlo de que nos venda el libro –especulaba Mustang.

-Eso si lo que nos dice Gunter es cierto, si el realmente confía en nosotros – Riza aun tenía dudas, de hecho solo habían hablado una vez con el no tenía porque haberles creído y muchos menos querer ayudarlos.

-Lo hará, quiere quedar bien contigo – soltó Mustang fastidiado.

Era su impresión o al coronel le fastidiaba lo bien que le había caído a Gunter – de cualquier forma me gustaría hablar con él, sacarle algo de información, le molestaría que mañana fuera yo a la cita con Gunter? – preguntó tentativa Riza.

-Claro que irás conmigo, aunque haya estudiado todo el día acerca del libro tu sabes más que yo –respondió Mustang, el hubiera querido que Riza y Gunter nunca volvieran a tener contacto alguno pero no había de otra.

-Me refería a ir yo sola a la cita, es que pienso que me tiene algo de confianza y podríamos aprovechar para….

- De ninguna manera! – Mustang se había puesto de pie y le había dado demasiado énfasis a la frase – es demasiado peligroso, no puedes ir sola, no irás sola – _''y ahora que justificación le darás Roy porque da por sentado que te pedirá alguna y tiene que ser buena, Riza no es una niña boba que se deje engañar, pero no puedes permitir que ella se vea a solas con ese tipo, el se le tirará encima, le lanzará sus sucias y enormes garras, noooo…''_

-Coronel, podríamos ganar terreno, el confía en mí y sabe sobre mi conocimiento acerca del libro, yo podría sacarle información acerca de la ubicación, el podría confirmarme si Aldo Trümper lo tiene, avanzaríamos enormemente – realmente el coronel estaba celoso?, se negaba rotundamente a que ella estuviera a solas con Gunter y tenía mirada de desquiciado, pensándolo bien estaba igual que cuando le dijo que se iría de misión con Fock.

-Es muy peligroso que estés tu sola con él… quiero decir, que estarías indefensa… si te descubren no tendrías ningún apoyo – por había logrado decir algo coherente, pero aun así Riza tenía razón avanzarían mucho si lograba sacarle algo a Gunter.

-Solo deme unos minutos, una hora, permita que hable una hora con él, fingiremos que usted tuvo un retraso y así podré tantear el terreno si veo que es complicado lo dejo ahí y espero que usted llegue, incluso usted podría estar cerca del lugar – Riza lo miraba expectante.

Y ahora como podría negarse a eso, incluso lo podrían acusar de entorpecer la investigación, pero dejar a Riza sola con Gunter no era para nada agradable, pero ella tenía razón, como siempre, además ya se le había ocurrido una forma de estar cerca – está bien pero será solo media hora, si en ese tiempo no hay avance alguno es porque es inútil – además que dudaba poder permanecer mas tiempo sin carbonizarlo con un solo chasquido de dedos.

-De acuerdo – media hora era muy poco pero era ya un avance, tendría que apurarse con su plan.

Ese fue el acuerdo para la cita del día siguiente, así quedo preparado su plan. Al día siguiente incluso Riza había sido quien llamo a Gunter para acordar la cita, sería en el restaurante del hotel, el había asistido puntualmente entonces Riza se sentó a su lado, intencionalmente había llegado 10 minutos tarde, todo debía ser casual.

-Buenas tardes Gunter – saludo Riza entendiéndole la mano a lo que nuevamente este respondió con un beso en la mejilla, ella lo dejó pasar, era parte de su plan – Rusell nos alcanzará en unos minutos ha tenido que resolver unos asuntos de negocios.

-Pobre, no lo dejan disfrutar sus vacaciones – dijo Gunter en tono demasiado fingido, no podía ocultar su alegría.

-Bueno pero nos dará tiempo para conversar un poco, a veces Rusell es un poco… no se, acartonado, no le gustan algunas bromas, me entiendes verdad – ella aunque se hubiera hecho a la desentendida sabía perfectamente que le gustaba a Gunter y ese sería su Az bajo la manga, de hecho por eso quería hablar a solas con él, sería muy extraño que ella se comportara de esa forma delante de su marido y peor aun el coronel probablemente mataría de la forma mas cruel a Gunter al verlo responder ante las incitaciones de Riza, así que debía llevar a cabo su plan antes de que el coronel apareciera, al final de cuentas en la guerra todo vale.

-Claro que te entiendo preciosa – dijo acercándose a Riza, esta se asustó un poco pero debía continuar – Rusell debe asfixiarte.

Riza solo sonrió – a veces, pero tú y yo compartimos algunas aficiones, lo pude notar en la fiesta.

-Así es, yo también quise obtener ese libro, pero el dueño no quiso vendérmelo, en ese momento era su juguete nuevo –dijo Gunter con nostalgia.

-Y crees que quiera venderlo ahora?

-Bueno, es probable, ya ha pasado tiempo… pero depende de que estés dispuesta a ofrecer – dijo Gunter acercándose aun mas a ella y mirándola de una manera bastante peligrosa.

Justo en ese momento Mustang llegaba al restaurante recién hacia unos minutos que Riza había llegado pero ya no se aguantaba tomó una mesa en la parte de la terraza del restaurante desde ahí el podría ver la mesa de Riza y Gunter pero ellos no podrían verlo y para evitar cualquier riesgo había pagado a un guía para que le informase acerca de la cuidad y sus historias, planeaba hacer pasar al guía por uno de sus empleados y así fingir que trabajaba, pero que era lo que había visto, Gunter estaba demasiado cerca a Riza.

-Bueno sabes que estoy muy interesada en el, pero me gustaría saber quien lo tiene – Riza tomaba todo el coraje que poseía para decir cada palabra, no era su estilo actuar así pero era necesario, así que no se alejaba de Gunter.

-Es bueno saber que estas dispuesta a pagar caro por él – dijo sonriendo, el no se refería a dinero – lo tiene un viejo amigo mío.

-Que bueno, entonces puedo confiar en que tú me ayudarás – respondió Riza posando su mano sobre la de Gunter mientras decía la frase.

-Puedes estar segura de eso – dijo Gunter respondiendo el contacto visual.

''_Maldito desgraciado, te acercas un centímetro más y estarás muerto, te quemaré vivo, pero primero te torturaré… pero que demonios hace Riza tomando su mano, está totalmente loca¬¬''_ Mustang sufría tremendamente viendo la escena sin poder hacer nada.

-Y cuál es el nombre de ese amigo tuyo?, estuvo en la fiesta? – preguntó Riza como una niña curiosa.

-jajaja – Gunter reía al verla, le resultaba tan adorable y se sentía incapaz de negarle algo – No estuvo en la fiesta, se llama Aldo Trümper, aun no lo conoces, eres muy curiosa – dijo tomando su mano nuevamente.

''_Lo voy a matar!!!!!!!!!! No es posible que a Riza le guste ese viejo enfermo!!!!!!''_ sin querer Mustang tiró el vaso con agua sobre la mesa.

-lo siento es que ese libro me tiene loca, pero entonces estaré segura en que tú me ayudarás – dijo finalmente Riza soltándose cuidadosamente del agarre de Gunter, por fin, lo había logrado, había logrado confirmar el nombre del dueño del libro, ahora solo debía deshacerse cuidadosamente de Gunter antes que llegara el coronel.

-No lo dudes, tendrás ese libro y seré muy feliz de contar con tu gratitud – dijo Gunter separándose de ella.

-No lo dudes – ella solamente se limitó a devolverle la frase.

Y finalmente se terminó el tiempo, esa media hora había sido una agonía, Roy le pagó al guía y le indicó que se fuera, se paró y de dirigió a la mesa de Riza y Gunter _''viejo desgraciado… pero ahora sabrá quién es acá el que tiene los derechos''_, llegó a la mesa, reuniendo toda la compostura posible, saludó cordialmente a Gunter y se acercó para saludar a Riza, ella se posicionó para recibir un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, pero el coronel tenía en mente otra cosa, la tomó del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios, fue algo breve pero posesivo, era su venganza, con eso dejaba en claro quien era el dueño de los besos y otras cosas de Riza… aunque eso no fuera cierto ya que solo fingían.

Riza había quedado paralizada, no entendía nada, sentía un vuelco en su corazón, la había besado el coronel, había esperado tanto tiempo para que esto sucediera y ahora había pasada sin que se diera cuenta.

Roy también había jugado con fuego y se había quemado, era tan irónico siendo el alquimista de la llama, se había querido vengar de Gunter pero al momento de tocar los labios de Riza ese tipo era lo último en lo que podía pensar, sentía que el pecho le iba a reventar, besar a Riza era lo mejor que podía haber hecho, nunca había sentido algo así al besar a una mujer, era un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para él.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

AQUÍ VA EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO XDDDDD DISCULPEN LA DEMORA U.U

LES RECUERDO QUE

''_los pensamientos van en cursiva y entre comillas''_

-los diálogos empiezan con un guión.

(y algunas notas de autor van entre paréntesis)

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)

**Capítulo V**

-Disculpen la demora – logró articular Mustang con mucho esfuerzo, y tomó asiento junto a Riza, ella no parecía extrañarse pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, había sido cogida por sorpresa pero no lo dejó notar, debían tener cuidado.

-No te preocupes Russell, nos entretuvimos mucho a pesar de tu ausencia – respondió venenosamente Gunter, le había dado en el hígado que Russell besara a Richelle en su presencia.

Gracias a esta frase Roy pudo recordar el motivo del beso y le puso cara de perro a Gunter, Riza le tomó la mano apretándola un poco a modo de reprimenda, Mustang estaba empezando a ser obvio, él correspondió el gesto tomando la mano de Riza con ambas manos – me imagino Richelle es sumamente adorable, aunque solo yo puedo verla en su máximo esplendor jaja… - dijo finalmente entre risas, odiaba a ese tipo, odiaba como veía a Riza y odiaba como la trataba pero finalmente había encontrado la forma de vengarse de él.

Luego pasaron algunas horas hablando de algunos temas de los que constaba el libro, hechos históricos, otros libros similares, etc, Mustang agradecía haber estudiado antes de esta reunión de lo contrario esta vez ni Riza lo habría podido salvar. También siguieron los comentarios impertinentes de Gunter sobre todo por las alas que le había dado recientemente Riza, a lo que el coronel respondía con su nueva forma de venganza, tomando de la mano a Riza, acariciando su cabello, diciendo frases cariñosas y hasta inventando anécdotas juntos.

Por último quedaron en verse en una fiesta que daría Gunter el próximo sábado, sería la ocasión para presentarles al dueño del libro, se despidieron pero esta vez Mustang no permitió que Gunter se acercara a más de un metro de Riza.

Una vez en la habitación iniciaron la investigación a Aldo Trümper, el ya confirmado dueño del libro.

-Con el nombre del propietario del libro confirmado hemos avanzado enormemente, ahora podré empezar a investigar de qué forma lo obtuvo, definitivamente es una compra ilegal y ahí lo tendremos… - decía Riza buscando entre paginas de libros, estaba muy emocionada por su descubrimiento.

Roy tenía algunos libros frente a él pero no lograba hacerle el mayor caso a ninguno, muchas cosas rondaban en su cabeza, principalmente el beso, en segundo lugar la forma en Riza le había correspondido a Gunter _''será que le gusta el viejo?''_, y en último lugar la misión a la que no le prestaba atención en ese momento, quería preguntarle a Riza pero no podía, que le podría decir _''Riza sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando te besé?''_ eso sería patético, sobre todo si ella le contestara ''no lo vuelva a hacer coronel'' (xD), pero a pesar de todo no podía quitarse de la mente lo que sintió al besarla y lo que seguía sintiendo, se le hacía casi imposible dejar de verla, estaba sumido en sus múltiples pensamientos.

-Coronel se encuentra bien? – Riza había estado hablando al coronel y este no le respondía, ella también se sentía extraña pero no podía dejar que él lo notara, trataba de distraerse con el trabajo, su mente debía estar ocupada para no tener sobrevolando sobre su cabeza miles de Roys.

-Eh?... si claro… me decías algo?- Mustang ni siquiera había notado que Riza le hablaba, pero al menos ahora que ella seguramente le hablaría del trabajo tendría algo en que distraer la mente, _''estará molesta?''_ aunque sería difícil que se distraiga totalmente (¬¬).

-Le preguntaba si tenemos registros de los demás invitados a la fiesta del sábado?

-Ah, no lo sé, creo que no – contestó el coronel distraído, aparentemente no estaba molesta.

-Gunter mencionó algo de unos franceses… - recordaba Riza.

''_ese maldito, tenía que mencionarlo, tal vez por eso está de buen humor, estuvo a solas con él (¬¬)''_ – ahora que lo mencionas Riza, creo que no es buena idea que vuelvas a estar sola en el desarrollo de la misión, no confío en Gunter – sentenció molesto el coronel-

-Pero hemos avanzado mucho gracias a eso, logramos confirmar el propietario actual del libro….

-No es seguro, y no insistas porque es una decisión tomada- Mustang se ponía cada vez mas histérico.

-Coronel opino que debería reconsiderarlo- dijo Riza también enojada, porque el coronel no la dejaba avanzar, de esa manera terminarían más rápido la misión y el no la entendía.

-No me gusta que me llames coronel cuando estamos solos y lo sabes- _''acaso quiere molestarme porque no la dejo ver a su nueva conquista…''_

-Es su rango CORONEL y debo llamarlo de ese modo, usted es mi superior y por eso me da órdenes y las respeto, pero lo correcto es que lo llame CORONEL – respondió Riza fastidiada por lo poco razonable que él estaba siendo y enfatizando la palabra en cuestión.

-Me hubiera gustado que esta no tuviera que ser una orden… -dijo con desgano, realmente le afectaba esto - nos conocemos desde niños y es absurdo que me llames coronel si no hay nadie más aquí, somos amigos…

Riza notó la expresión de Roy – es cierto, pero también estamos en una misión y solo le recordaba que aunque no esté de acuerdo siempre acataré sus órdenes – no podía olvidar lo necio que estaba siendo el coronel.

-Riza estamos de encubierto y si las personas con las que tratamos supieran que somos militares seguramente nos matarían, debes mantenerte alejada de Gunter es por tu propia seguridad.

-Es nuestro contacto no puedo mantenerme alejada de él – Riza no entendía a que se refería Mustang.

-Riza te vi en tu reunión con él – soltó Roy molesto – y no me parece que tu actitud sea la adecuada.

-Me estuvo espiando? A que se refiere?- _''será que su actitud se debe a que me vió coqueteando con Gunter? No, no creo''_.

-Lo hice por seguridad… - se disculpó el coronel – y fue bueno que lo hiciera, ese tipo pudo haberse propasado contigo, fuiste muy descuidada.

-Era necesario ganarme su confianza… - Riza no pudo terminar de explicarse.

-Pues no es apropiado que ganes esa clase de confianza, sobre todo porque se supone que estas casada y no deberías acercarte de esa forma a los hombres – Roy había recordado lo sucedido y nuevamente se estaba poniendo histérico.

-Me parece que exagera, solo converse con él y aproveche una oportunidad gracias a la cual avanzamos mucho, estoy cansada de repetirle ese punto – Riza también estaba harta de que no entendiera – además sería bueno que me avisara antes de hacer ciertas cosas… - recordaba el beso y no quería nuevas sorpresas, ya había sido muy complicado sobrellevar esa _''claro el no entiende porque está acostumbrado a besar mujeres a diario, pero no sabe lo difícil que me la puso al besarme, aun no puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza, porque tuvo que hacerlo ¬¬''_

-Pues sería bueno que de ahora en adelante no aprovecharas esa clase de oportunidades – _''que demonios tiene en la cabeza Riza, no voy a completar esta misión a cambio de venderle a Riza a ese viejo desgraciado, aunque ella esté de acuerdo en eso, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR…''_ – a que ''cosas'' te refieres?

-Se que estamos fingiendo ser un matrimonio pero… - Riza no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Te molesta que te halla besado – dijo Roy con fastidio _''seguramente le molesto que la besara delante del viejo…''_

-Pudo haberme avisado, me tomo por sorpresa – _''claro que no me molesto que me haya besado, además en ningún momento dije eso, porque esta de ese humor?''_

-Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que debíamos mejorar la actuación – _''no dijo que le molestara, además conociendo a Riza si estuviera molesta ya me habría metido un balazo, aunque por ese beso valía la pena ir a hospital…''_- pero si no es así no lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes – (eso ni el mismo se lo creía, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía besar a Riza lo iba a dejar de hacer, si como no)

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso, es solo que pudo notarse el desconcierto… - _''que bueno que el coronel se toma a pecho su papel de actor_, acaso se resintió?_''_ – me gustaría que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo en algunas cosas…

-Quieres que te avise?

-Si, creo que sería bueno que lo hiciera – _''entonces realmente lo volverá hacer O.O''_

-Bien entonces, cada vez que tú te acerques a Gunter yo lo volveré a hacer… – Roy había sido mas sincero de lo que hubiera querido, pero ya estaba hecho, ahora había que salir de la situación – voy por unos libros, regreso en un par de horas – y salió del lugar, nuevamente su inteligencia se esfumaba cuando más la necesitaba.

Riza había quedado boquiabierta, había escuchado bien? El coronel le había dicho que cada vez que ella le coqueteara a Gunter él la iba a besar? (entonces tal vez sería buena idea coquetearle al viejo más seguido… ) _''qué? Acaso Roy esta celoso?, no puede ser, el me ve como a una hermana, pero… pero… pero entonces que sentido tiene esto? Además yo necesito acercarme a Gunter para averiguar ciertas cosas y la mejor arma que tengo frente a él son los coqueteos ya que al coronel no parece hacerle mucho caso, y si cada vez que le coquetee a Gunter Roy me va a besar de cualquier forma no podré concentrarme en nada y todo el esfuerzo será en vano, por dios estoy en un problema :S'',_ Riza parecía haber encontrado la causa del mal humor del coronel y de su empecinamiento en que ella no se acerque al contacto, pero era muy difícil que creer para ella aunque de eso modo todo tendría sentido.

Por otro lado Mustang caminaba por las calles para despejar su mente, cosa que le era casi imposible en estos momentos, le acababa de afirmar a Riza que no quería verla cerca de Gunter y que la iba a seguir besando, ambas cosas ciertas pero no había tenido necesidad de confesarlas, nuevamente su boca había sido más rápida que su cerebro, había hablado de más. Y por otro lado estaba el sentimiento que aun no lograba descifrar _''reconócelo Roy, no la quieres como a una hermana, te gusta y mucho, ya no tienes dudas de eso, ahora necesitas saber porque te pusiste tan nervioso cando la besaste, porque no puedes dejar de verla, muchas mujeres te han gustado anteriormente y ninguna te ha puesto así… pero Riza no es como todas esas mujeres, ella es diferente, es única… no puede ser, Roy no te puedes estar enamorando de Riza O.O, no puedes hacerle eso al maestro Hawkeye, el te dio su confianza no puedes responder de esta forma, aunque el este muerto debes respetar su memoria y a su hija, tu solo debes cuidarla y protegerla… además recuerda que clase de hombre eres tú, no puedes, si te enamoras de ella estas perdido porque no tienes derecho a una mujer como ella'' _ Mustang estaba entre confundido y deprimido, solo quería caminar para tratar de liberar su mente.

Hoy había sido un día demasiado complicado para ambos…

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
